Punishment
by lesipiratecat
Summary: Ziva has a very uncomfortable day at work due to Abby's punishment. beware: slash included. dont like, dont read!


Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or it characters. They belong to CBS and all the people who make NCIS work. This story is merely for my writing pleasure.

Note: Very smutty. Don't like, don't read. O:) and I just wanted to say that this story came to me during the episode "Witch Hunt". That part when, after Gibbs told Ziva she'd screwed up after losing the mom and sister and Abby asked if there was something she should know, and Ziva said, "I think he's planning on devouring me." And Abby pouted and said, "And they say blondes have all the fun." My brain was like "Ooo, what if she wants to devour Ziva?" So I thought of this. Enjoy! I wrote this all before the hurricane could take out my power! Woot!

~~~~~NCIS~~~~

Ziva groaned at her lover, "Do I really have to do this?"

"Yes," answered her black-haired companion, "You told me, I could pick your punishment, and this is it."

"But Abby!" Ziva began to protest, but the Goth held a long, thin finger against her lips and further silenced her with a look. Ziva sighed and her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Alright."

Abby smiled with victory and stepped closer to her girlfriend. Ziva was standing naked in front of Abby, as was Abby's command, and was waiting to see what kind of punishment Abby would give her. See, it was Ziva's idea to begin with, that if she came without Abby's permission during their lovemaking the night before, that Abby could punish her. She should've taken it back at the sly grin that had come over Abby's face. But she didn't. And when Abby had handcuffed her spread-eagle on the bed and started torturing her with slow touches, sucking on her nipples, licking up and down her body, keeping her head between Ziva's legs for so long, and brought out the vibrating strap-on, Abby had ordered her over and over not to come yet. But seeing Abby above her, riding her with a look of pure love, desire, and ecstasy on her face, Ziva couldn't hold it back any longer, and she came with a loud scream of Abby's name. Abby had come not too long after that, the bliss on Ziva's face proving to be the push she needed to fly over the edge. But when they had recovered, Abby had given Ziva a proud, victorious smile and said, "Guess I get to punish you now!"

Ziva knew she was in for it then. But Abby had told her that she would sleep on it and come up with an idea in the morning. It had taken a little longer than usual to fall asleep in Abby's arms that night as she couldn't stop wondering about what Abby would make her do. When their alarm went off that morning, Abby was already up and excitedly waiting to tell Ziva her punishment. She had told Ziva to stand up and she'd held up the toy with a wide, innocent smile. It was a small vibrating toy that Ziva would put in her underwear, right up against her clit, between her folds, and was controlled by a remote. A remote that Abby would have with her down in her lab; she would press a button whenever she wanted, and Ziva would be forced to go through her work day with random, bliss-inducing vibrations. Abby would most likely watch these moments on her screen since she could watch the bullpen feed from down there. Upon seeing the toy, Ziva had immediately refused, but Abby wasn't going to give up. This was a fantasy of hers since she and Ziva had first started seeing each other. She was more than happy when Ziva finally gave in.

As Abby stood in front of her lover, she pressed their lips together. Abby hoped that Ziva would understand that she wouldn't do it during moments like interrogation or when they were processing a crime scene or when she was briefing Gibbs. Ziva thankfully got the message and relaxed a bit, trusting Abby completely. She knew the woman she loved wouldn't do anything that would embarrass her or make her lose her job and respect. Abby finally pulled away and said cheerfully, "Alrighty! Get dressed! We don't wanna be late!"

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

Ziva was nervous as she walked into work that day. But it was a good kind of nervous. Not knowing when waves of pleasure would hit her was kind of exciting. And she had been at Abby's mercy enough now to know that it was always worth it to allow Abby a position of control over her that she had never willingly given to anyone else. Now would probably be no exception. So she walked to her desk as normal as possible, the toy firmly in place so Ziva was hyperaware of its existence.

"Good morning Ziva," said Tim cheerfully from across their section of the bullpen.

"Good morning McGee," Ziva responded as she sat down and started turning on her computer, "How are you today?"

"I'm good, thanks. And you?"

Really, Ziva should've seen it coming. It was the perfect moment for Abby to push her button causing Ziva to gasp and grab on to the table. She bit her lip and did her best to keep in the loud moan she so desperately wanted to release as the vibrations assaulted her clit. A slew of Hebrew curses ran through her head. God, this would be harder than Ziva thought. As if Abby sensed Ziva was closer than she wanted, the vibrating stopped. Ziva exhaled the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and slowly released her grip on her desk. She took a few shallow breaths to stop her shaking, but God was she horny as hell now!

"You okay there Zee?" Tim's concerned voice said, making Ziva jump slightly and look up at him.

"Yah," her voice cracked a bit. She blushed and cleared her throat. McGee continued to look at her with concern and worry. She thought for a moment. If Abby was going to continue this punishment, Ziva was going to lose it before the end of the day, probably more than once. She would probably have to leave the room to clean up; she would have to make up a lot of excuses as to the reason for her behavior; she would have to do a lot to keep focused on work… She needed an ally. McGee was like the brother she never had, the brother she wanted Ari to be. He had her back, looked out for her. They joked around with each other like brother and sister would. He came to her and she went to him on a number of occasions for help, company, and advice. He was currently the only one who knew about her and Abby because she wanted to be sure that she wouldn't hurt McGee by dating his ex. He had admitted that part of him still loved her, but that he knew she didn't love him and wanted her to be happy and safe with whomever she wanted. He had said that he couldn't have been happier that Abby had picked Ziva and Ziva picked Abby in return. Ziva would bend over backwards making Abby happy and would protect her with her ninja-Mossad skills. McGee knew this and was grateful. Because of McGee's knowledge of their secret relationship and of the bond they shared, Ziva knew she would need McGee's help today. Quickly, she stood up and hurried to McGee's desk, his eyes following her with curiosity. When she was there, she leaned over his desk and close to his face. "I may need a little help," she whispered.

"Anything. Just name it," Tim said immediately, ready to face anything to help his de facto sister.

Ziva smiled warmly before explaining in minimal detail what was wrong with her and what she would need from him. Tim listened with a curious expression but got the hint not to ask for more details and just nodded as he listened. When she was finished, McGee smiled and said, "No problem. Just give me a sign and I'll distract whoever needs distracting."

Just as Ziva said heavily, "Thank you." Tony walked into the bullpen.

"Well good morning, my little probies!" Tony greeted.

Ziva and McGee both rolled their eyes at him. Soon they were all settled at their desks, doing some paperwork. Gibbs was in MTAC with Vance until noon, so they wouldn't get called out until at least then. Two hours had passed and Ziva noticed there had been no vibrations. It was killing her to not know when they would come. She knew Abby was taunting her, waiting for the moment to strike. She kept shifting in her seat nervously, looking towards where she knew the camera was and alternating between glaring at it and shooting begging looks at it. She needed Abby to press the button, to press it a lot so she could have a release, both because of hating the waiting and the insane amount of horniness she felt. She couldn't focus on her work; she kept fantasizing about going down to Abby's lab, begging her to take the toy out and just finish her herself. She wondered if Abby would even press the button again at all. Maybe she just wanted Ziva to suffer in her horniness until later at home. Ziva knew that as soon as she and Abby got home, she would jump her lover's bones. She wanted Abby's body under her, under her fingertips, pleasing her and get pleased in return.

"Ziva!" Tony's voice cut through her fantasies.

She jumped, "What?"

Tony cocked one eyebrow at her in confusion but said, "I asked what you wanted for lunch today? My treat."

"Oh…" Ziva took a deep breath to calm herself and force away her daydreams. She opened her mouth to tell Tony she was in the mood for a hoagie when there were sudden vibrations in her pants. She gasped and leaned back, trying to ease the pleasure she was feeling. "Umm… I'll h-h-have an ummm…" her wide, arousal-filled eyes looked at Tim for some help.

Tim immediately jumped to Ziva's rescue. "Umm, Tony! Why don't I come with you? Since Ziva is having such trouble deciding, we can just surprise her. Does that work for you Ziva?"

Ziva nodded and gulped, "Yah. T-that sounds good. T-thanks."

Tony opened his mouth to ask what was going on with her, but McGee quickly pushed him towards the elevator, making up a story about a hot girl he'd seen at the video game store. Tony immediately took the bait and started hounding McGee on what he did or said. Ziva heaved a sigh of relief but then it turned to a quiet moan as the vibrations continued. She threw her head back, her body shaking, as she held back coming right then and there. She was so close; it was getting closer and closer. Her panties were soaked; she hoped it wouldn't show through her pants. If this continued, she wouldn't be able to control herself. She would come, moaning or even screaming. She turned her lust-filled eyes towards the camera and looked at it pleadingly. The vibrations stopped. That's it! She couldn't take it anymore! She sent Gibbs a text saying that, if he came down and saw his team gone, Tim and Tony were out getting lunch and she was down with Abby. He texted back 'Okay'. Then she sent a message to Tim to keep Tony away from Abby's lab until she came back. Without waiting for a response, she hustled down to the lab.

When she got there, Abby was waiting for her. She was standing just outside the elevator doors with her huge, innocent smile on her face. Ziva was torn between glaring at her and attacking her to the ground so she could take her right there. Using her last bit of self control, she stepped up to Abby, put her hand on her chest, and pushed her back into her lab. "Close the door and lock it," she ordered in a low voice.

Abby shivered (it always turned her one when Ziva took charge) and followed the order. Immediately after she'd turned around, Ziva slammed her back against the door and assaulted her lips with her own. Abby moaned at the intensity she received. They made out passionately, hands in each other's hair, running up and down each other's clothed bodies, for a few minutes until Abby reached behind her into her butt pocket and pressed the button. Oh that evil, evil button. Ziva whimpered loudly at the unexpected vibrations, and her knees nearly gave out. Abby held her steady as she started shaking and panting and moaning. "Oh God Abby! Why? Take it out! Please take it out!" Ziva cried, "I surrender. I can't take this anymore. Please!"

Abby shook her head, "No way. I like this side of you. I have half a mind to push you back out my door and tell you to go back upstairs so I can keep watching you."

Ziva moaned and grabbed tighter onto Abby, wordlessly begging her not to do that. Abby took pity on her lover, who was quickly going to become a puddle of her former self, literally. "Please Ab-Abby! You can do it yourself. Just please take this out!" Ziva begged.

Abby grabbed on to her face and pulled their lips together. Abby pulled away and looked into the brown eyes that were almost black with self-control and lust. Abby suddenly realized that if Ziva were to come because of the toy, it was giving Abby the ultimate power, the power to reduce Ziva to a whimpering mess. Even when Ziva had given up power to Abby before, it was never like this. It was usually Ziva handcuffed to the bed or tied up but Abby would give her a safe word and Ziva usually still commanded her around. But this, this was Ziva having no control at all, completely at Abby's mercy. Abby wanted nothing more than for Ziva to give it all to her. She wouldn't force her but she wanted to try. She pulled away and huskily said, "I want you to come Ziva. Please. I want to watch you come as you say my name. Then I'm gonna take you back into my back room," Ziva moaned loudly, "I'm gonna rip off your clothes." Another moan. "And I'm gonna lick your wet pussy and taste all your fresh juices."

"Oh my God!" Ziva cried, "You promise?"

Abby looked in her eyes, hopefully showing her all the love she felt for her there, "I promise."

Ziva, seeing that Abby would truly benefit from this, would still love her for having no control, pressed her head into Abby's chest and shouted, "AHHHH ABBY!". She came with a force she'd never experienced before. Her world went white, and she shook violently, trying to stay on her feet. Luckily, as she was slowly coming down from her high, Abby lifted her into her arms and carried her into the back room. Since there was nothing important or breakable on her table, she used one arm to push everything onto the floor. Ziva smiled at Abby's tenacity to have her then and there.

As soon as Abby had gently placed Ziva on the table, she leaned down to press a gentle kiss on her lips. "I want you so bad Ziva. You have no idea how sexy that just was," she said between kisses. Ziva blushed and gripped tighter on to Abby. Then Abby pulled away and quickly went to the end of the table to where she'd have better access to Ziva's pants. She undid the belt, the button, and zipper and pulled them down along with her panties. Immediately she could smell Ziva's juices and her mouth watered. She hummed in anticipation and quickly tossed Ziva's clothing on the floor. Ziva's heart started to race as Abby looked at her hungrily. She parted her legs and gave Abby a sly smile as if saying, "Oh. You want this?"

Abby nodded and swallowed heavily, biting her lip as she waited for Ziva's permission to taste her. Ziva opened her legs all the way and Abby quickly leaned down to devour her. Her tongue started lapping up Ziva's juices and she hummed at the taste. "MMM. So good!" Abby said into Ziva's opening. Ziva arched her back, pressing harder against Abby's mouth. She started moaning and she grabbed tightly onto Abby's pigtails. She knew it wouldn't take her long to have another orgasm. Abby hungrily ate from Ziva as she reached up with her hands and grabbed onto her breasts. Ziva squealed as she didn't see the touch coming with her head back. Abby squeezed and massaged her lover's breasts, rubbing her palms over her nipples. The touch went straight to Ziva's already hot and throbbing core. Abby was getting closer just from the reaction she was getting from Ziva. Finally, Ziva tensed and came again, squirting into Abby's mouth with a wordless cry. Abby lapped it all up wishing to always have Ziva's taste in her mouth.

When she was done, she pulled away and licked her lips. The erotic sight made Ziva swallow. She would always want more of Abby, but she needed a breather. So in response, she got off the table and grabbed Abby, pulling her close for a ferocious kiss. She loved tasting herself on Abby's tongue. She latched her hands onto Abby's ass and turned them so that she could lay Abby down on the table. She quickly pulled Abby's clothes off. Knowing that Abby wanted to skip the foreplay at the moment, she used her mouth to push Abby down before kissing down her neck, her chest, her stomach, and coming to her hot, pulsing center. Once there, she could smell Abby's arousal. She hummed, "You're this close already just from eating me?"

Abby nodded and moaned, "Yes. I just love your taste so much."

Ziva chuckled and then unceremoniously wrapped her mouth around Abby pussy. She licked and nipped and sucked, causing Abby to squirm and moan loudly, continuously. Ziva ran her hands along Abby's body, creating goosebumps on her pale skin. Then she brought one hand back down and inserted two fingers into Abby. Abby cried out and when Ziva curled her fingers inside her, she cried even louder, "ZIVA!". She exploded into Ziva eager mouth. Ziva loved Abby's juices as much as Abby loved hers.

When Ziva pulled away, she leaned down to share a kiss with Abby. Abby opened her mouth so they could mix their tastes on their tongues. When they needed air, Ziva rested her forehead on Abby's. "Love you," she whispered. She knew she didn't say it often enough to Abby; she was still afraid to every now and then. But after today, that fear would be almost nonexistent. Abby had proven that Ziva could be weak in front of her and she would still accept and love her for it. Ziva felt safe, her heart felt safe with Abby. Abby's heart felt safe with Ziva too. She knew the weight that came with her saying that now. She smiled and looked into Ziva's eyes as she said, "I love you too."

Ziva smiled as she heard the truth in Abby's voice and saw it in her eyes. Then, she had a thought and asked, "Does this mean I failed my punishment and have to start all over again?"

The End


End file.
